Total Drama:Second Chance
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: What Happens When Chris Is Forced To Give the Campers One Last Chance at the Million?Chaos!Watch As The Contestants Fight Each Other,The Food And Everything As They Battle It Out For the Last Time For 9 Billion Dollars!Check Out The Eva and Jo Conflict,The Sierra and Cody Friendship,The Gwen and Trent Friendship.Who is Going to Be Total Drama's Last Winner?Read to Find Out!


**Note:-Everyone Is Healed From Their Major/Minor Injuries In This Story.I Imagined ''What If Chris Gave Everyone A Last Chance To Win the Million?'' And This Came Up,Enjoy!**

*All the Contestants are Relaxing at Playa Des Losers As Chris Announces On the Mega Phone...

Chris:_Greeting_s_ Campers!Would Everyone Please Come To The Dining Hall...Immediately...Thanks..._

*Heather Is Tanning Near the Beach With Alejandro*

Heather:What Does He Want Now?Our Contracts are Finished,We're Going Home In A Week,He Can't Do Anything to Us Anymore.

Alejandro:Maybe Chris Has Some Kind Of Party Planned For Us? *Heather Glares at Him* What?Okay...Maybe He Won't...But Lets At Least go Check It Out,Chica. *Kisses Heather And As They Change Clothes they Leave*

* * *

*Owen,Izzy,LeShawna and Harold are Playing Volleyball*

Owen:Maybe They're Opening the The Food Brunch Early Today! *Owen Rushes Off*

Izzy:I'm Right Behind You Big O'! *Runs After Owen as She Hits the Volleyball on Harold's Face*

LeShawna:Wait For *Pant* Me!I'm *Pant* Coming!

Harold:Me Too!Even After You Hit Me For No Apparent Reason,GOSH!

* * *

*In the Hot Tub,Geoff and Bridgette are Making Out*

Geoff:You Think We Should Go Too Babe?

Bridgette:Lets Just Stay Here...For the Time Being.

Geoff:But Maybe Chris Is Planning A Huge Farewell Party!

Bridgette: *Sigh* Fine...

*Geoff Rushes Out And Runs Inside*

Bridgette:Guys...

* * *

*In the Game Room*

Sam: *Is Playing ''Super Smash Sonic Bros Brawl'' as Cody Looks Over to His Screen*

Cody:Dude Isn't That Game Fake or Something?

Sam:But Its the Best Fake Game Ever!Its COMPLETELY Different Than Super Smash Mario Bros Brawl...And It Even Has Better Graphics!So...What Time Is It?

Cody:12 In the Morning..Why?

Sam:I've Been Playing for 46 Hours Straight!A New Record!

Cody: *Covers his Nose* No Wonder You Stink...

Sam:Hey!

Cody:I Meant It Literally.

Sam:Oh...

*Dakota Enters*

Dakota:Sam,Honey!Chris Is Calling Us Perhaps For Telling Everyone I Get My Own Spin-Off Series!So We Should Totally Go.

Sam:But I Don't Want to Leave this Game!

Dakota:Just Pause It Or Something. *Pulls Sam* And Take a Bath Later... *Drags Sam as She Leaves And Sam Takes the Video Game With Him*

Cody: I Guess I Should Go Too...

*Sierra Has Been Listening to Everything Cody,Sam and Dakota Have Said*

Sierra:Don't Waste A Muscle!I'll Take You To Chris!Even Though I Think Its a Bad Idea.

Cody:Sierra!I Thought I Told You To Stop Spying on Me!

Sierra:I'm the Only One Who Gives Orders Here,Now Move it Buster! *Pulls Cody On Top Of Her Shoulder and Leaves*

* * *

*In the Library:Cameron and Noah*

Cameron:By My Calculations...I Think Chris Is Actually Planning Something We Would Partly Like...Do You Want to Go?

Noah: *Is Reading a Book* Why Would I Want to Go?

Cameron:To Check It Out..Or Something?

Noah: *Sigh* I Don't Have Anything Better to Do...*Walks Out Followed By Cameron*

* * *

*In Lindsay's,Katie's,Sadie's,Beth's,Staci's Room*

Katie:I Still Think It Was A Good Idea To Make Chris Make Us Share One Room!

Sadie:Oh My Gosh Like I Was Thinking the Same Thing! *Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Staci:Yeah Like,I'm Like So Glad I Made Chris So Intelligent Or Something With My Facts!

Beth:Yeah...But We Already Know All Your Facts Since You Taped Us to Chairs and Made Us Listen to You For 24 Hours Straight,But Thats Okay Right?

*Sadie and Katie Nod*

Lindsay:Hey Everyone!I Made Friendship Bracelets! *Shows Everyone Friendship Bracelets Made Out of Macaroni and Glue*

Beth:Those are Great,Lindsay!How Did You Learn to Make Those?

Lindsay:Oh My Mom,Like Totally Taught Me!I Made One For You,One For Katie,One For Sadie And One For Samey.

Katie:Oh My Gosh!Like Sadie She Got Both of Our Names Right!

Lindsay:I Did!?

Beth:Yes You Did Lindsay!

Staci:Not Mine...But I'm Totally Okay With That.

*Lindsay,Beth,Katie And Sadie Squeal.*

Katie:So Do You Think We Should Go See What Chris Wants?

Lindsay:Maybe He'll Give Us Free Makeovers!

*Beth,Lindsay,Katie,Sadie and Staci Leave the Room*

* * *

*At the Gym:Brick,Jo,Lightning,Tyler,Eva*

Jo:You Know Muscle Woman,I Can Do More Pushups Then You!

Eva:WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Jo: *Smirks* Oh I'm Just Saying I Can Do MORE PUSHUPS THEN YOU!

Eva:You...ARE SO ON!

Lightning:Hey,The Lightning Wants In On This Too!Its A Guys Only Competition Right?

Jo: *To Eva* Would You Like to Do the Honours this Time? *Eva Nods as She Punches Lightning as He Gets Knocked Out*

Brick: *Salutes* Ma'ms I'd Like To Join You In this Competition.

Jo:Sure, Yourself Out Brick House.

Brick: *Bows to Jo* Thank You.

Tyler: *Runs as He Trips And Lands on Brick* Oh Sorry Man!

Brick:It Was My Fault...Rule #7 Of the Boot Camp Soldier Code...Never Make Anyone Feel Bad.

Tyler:Awesome!

Jo:I Have a Better Idea...Why Don't We Just Race to Where Chris Is And Enjoy Beating Him Up Later?

Eva:Fine.

*Jo,Eva and Brick Rush Off With Tyler Far Behind*

Lightning: *Wakes Up* Hey!They Sha-Left Sha-Lightning Here! *Runs Outside*

* * *

*At the Pool*

Zoey:Come On Mike!Lets Go Swimming,It'll Be Fine.

Mike:Well...Okay...But I'm Not Taking Off My Shirt!Or Else Vito Will Come...

Zoey: *Giggles* Its Fine.

Mike: *Is Unsure Again* Why Don't We Go Check What Chris Wants First?

Zoey:Okay...But As Soon As We Come Back You're Going Swimming!Well...If You Want To...

Mike:Sure. *Scratches His Head*

* * *

*At the Petting Zoo:B,Dawn and DJ*

DJ: *Exclaims* I Didn't Know We Had A Zoo Here!Bunny Can Get Along Good Here!

Dawn:Please Lower Your Voice...These Animals Are Fragile Creatures Which Could Get Disturbed at a Moment's Notice.

*B Points a Cuckoo Head towards Dawn*

Dawn:I Suppose Thats What You Think B...

DJ:That Was Rude Man!

*B Face Palms*

Dawn: *Feels Something* I Believe Chris Might Actually Have Something that We All Want this Time...I Think We Should Go.

DJ:Well He Can't Put Us In Another Season,So Why Not?I Just Hope Its Nothing Scary!

*DJ and Dawn Leave as B Follows*

Dawn: *Calls Out* I'll Come Back for You Little Ones!

*All the Animals Nod*

* * *

*At the Restaurant:Gwen,Trent,Courtney,Duncan,Anne Maria and Justin.*

Trent: *Eating* I Think Its Great That We're All Back Together Just Like Season 1...And We're All Friends Right? *Puts his Arm Around Gwen*

Courtney: Yeah...But Duncan You Should Seriously At Least TRY To Read My Tips On How To Become A Good Boy Friend...Its Only Like 300 Pages!

Duncan:I'll Do It When I Want To...If I Ever Want to...*Smirks* Princess.

*Courtney Glares at Duncan as They Start Making Out*

Gwen: *Jokes* Eww!You'll Get Your Greasy Hands All Over Me! *Trent And Gwen Laugh*

*At Another Table*

Justin:Just Look At Courtney...So Happy With that...Thing.

Anne Maria: *Eating Spaghetti While Spraying her Hair* She Ain't Gonna' Go Out with You Now Stop Trying.

Justin:*Ignores Anne Maria* I Wonder If She Likes Daisies...

Gwen:Hey Guys,I Think We Should Go Listen to What Chris Is Saying.

Courtney: *Has Stopped Making out with Duncan* Why Would You Want to Do That?

Gwen:Just to Laugh at What He Wants to Say.

Courtney:Oh Alright.

Duncan:I'll Go Too.

*Duncan,Courtney,Gwen and Trent Get Up to Leave and Go to Where Chris Is*

Justin:Courtneys Leaving!I Must Follow Her.

Anne Maria:I'll Go With You for the Heck Of It.

* * *

*In Scott's Room:Scott and Blaineley*

Scott:So Let Me Get This Straight...You Want Me To Go And Give You All the Gossip Around Here About Everything...Just So You Can Get Famous? *Blaineley Nods Furiously* No Thanks...

Blaineley:I'll Even Pay You!

Scott:Can I Get Real Food and Pillows Like All Stars?

Blaineley:*Is Confused* Yeah...I Guess?

Scott:Then I'm In!Now Can I Go See What Chris's Up To?

Blaineley:Sure...*Scott Leaves* WAIT!I'm Coming Too! *Runs Out*

* * *

*At the Dining Hall*

Chris:Hey Everyone!Wait...Wheres Ezekiel?

Ezekiel:I'm Here,Eh! *Owen Moves Aside as Ezekiel Is Behind Off Him* I Followed Everyone To Get Here!Well Actually I Followed Lindsay and the Other Girls,Since I Thought They Would Get Los-*All the Girls Stare At Him* I Mean Since I Thought I Would Get Lost By Myself!

Chris:So..You Must All Be Wondering Why I Called You Here Correct?

Dawn:Well Actually-

Chris:Shush! *Glares at Dawn* I'm Going to Give You All A Final Chance at the Money!

Gwen:No Thanks,We're Not Competing In Another Season!

*Everyone Agrees*

Chris:And Sadly...I Can't Make You Either...But I Can Give You All One Last Chance...For a Race for 9 Billion Dollars!

*Everyone Including Heather,Eva and Jo Gasp*

Chris:You Might Be Thinking How Are You Going To Get That Money?

Izzy:By Killing The Sand Man! *Cackles Evilly*

Chris:No..We're Going to Play Paintball!

*Some Groans are Heard*

Heather: *Smirks* I Can Beat You Losers for the Last Time. What Have I Got To Lose?

Alejandro:Don't Forget About Me,Chica.

Heather: *Pushes Alejandro Away* In A Competition Like This...You Have No Friends.

Courtney: *To Bridgette* Its Not Like She Has Any Either Way.*Bridgette Giggles*

Chris:So You're All Going to Shoot Each Other with Paintballs and the Last One Standing ,Would You Kindly Give Everyone Their Paint Ball Guns?

*Chef Hatchet Throws Paint Ball Guns As Most People Begin Dodging*

Ezekiel: *Gets Hit On the Back of His Head* Hey!You Could Have Hurt Me Really Badly,Eh!

Chris:Oh And Before You Start..*Jo Hits Staci* Hey!

Jo: *Shrugs* Its Not Like She Could Have Won Anyway.

Staci:Actually My Great Great Great Great Grandfather Invented-*Jo Shoots Her Again*

Chris:Well..That And Before Anyone Else Gets Shot...*Everyone Gets Flung Into Different Places* And My Work Here Is Done...*Chris Walks Away As Staci Grins Deviously And Follows Him*

* * *

*In the Playa Des Losers Artificial Forest:Owen and Tyler,Owen Lands On the Ground As Tyler Bounces Off Of Him And Falls Near Him*

Tyler: *Gets Up And Brushes Himself* Owen!My Man!Dude,Do You Think We Should Form A Guys Only Alliance?Just Like Old Times?Y'Know The Total Drama Island Special?

Owen:...*Picks His Gun Up And Shoots Tyler Four Times*

Tyler:Dude!Why'd You Do That?

Owen:Sorry Buddy...I'm Never Going to Cheat Again...Remember Total Drama Action?I Promised Myself..

Tyler:But This Wasn't Cheating,We Were Just Going to Help Each Other!

Owen:What About People Like Zeke' And Noah?No One Would Ally With Them!

Tyler:But They Could Ally With Each Other!

Owen:Yeah But Wait...I Killed You But This Was Just a Game Right? Oh Who Am I Kidding,I'm A Monster! *Shoots Himself*

**-Static-**

**Tyler:I Don't Know If We're Allowed to Make Confessionals But Owen Sure Is Truthful In His Took Himself Out In A Game For Freaking 9 Billion Dollars!...I Wonder How Lindsay Is Doing?**

**Owen:But Now The Good Thing Is I Can Help Izzy and Noah! *Cheers* And Maybe Zeke' Too! **

**-Static-**

* * *

*In Sam's Bedroom:Beth and Dakota*

Dakota:Well Good Thing I Landed Here! *Poses for the Cameras* Maybe If I Throw Out All This Junk Sam Will Spend More Time With Me!

Beth:But What If It Hurts His Feelings?

Dakota:Don't Worry The Dakota Knows How To Handle This! *Begins Throwing Sam's Stuff Out Of the Window* Oh And...Sorry. *Shoots Beth*

Beth: *Looks Sad But Turns Happy Again* Oh Don't Worry!I'm Okay As Long As We're Friends!

Dakota:Of Course We Are! *Is About to Hug Beth But Shes Covered in Orange Paint*

Beth: *Wipes Her Glasses* Its Okay! *Holds Out Her Hand As Dakota Shakes It With One Finger*

**-Static-**

**Beth:Dakota Sure Is A Nice Person!Wait...Did I Let Myself Get Used Again?Well It Doesn't Matter Since Me And Dakota Are Now Friends!**

**Dakota:Gotta' Look Good For the Cameras. *Winks***

**-Static-**

* * *

In the Pool:Courtney and Duncan.

Courtney:Good Thing I Landed Here...Or Else I Would've Sued Chris!Actually I'm Going to Do That Anyway...But Now My Clothes Are Wet!

Duncan: *Smirks* Think You Should Take Them Off?

Courtney: You Pervert! *Shoots Duncan As The Paint Spreads In The Pool* Ugh!Now Look What You Made Me Do!I Lost 9 Billion Dollars Because Of You!Do You KNOW What I Could've Done With That Money!? *Slaps Duncan*

Duncan:Easy There,Princess..

Courtney:How Could I Be Easy When You Made Me Lose That Much Money!? *Groans and Gets Out of the Pool As Duncan Grins*

* * *

*In Cody's Bedroom:Bridgette and Sierra*

Bridgette:Sierra..How Is It That You Landed In Cody's Bedroom When You...You Know..

Sierra: I Don't Know..Destiny Must Have Brought Us Together!

Bridgette:But I Think Cody Likes-

Sierra:Back Off!He Doesn't Like You!

*Shoots Bridgette*

Bridgette:I Have Geoff!I Meant That Cody Likes-

*Sierra Barges Out But Not Before Grabbing A Few Pieces Of Under Wear As Cody Runs Off Before She Can See Him*

**-Static-**

**Bridgette: *Sigh* Sierra Really Has To Cool Off Sometimes.I Didn't Really Need That 9 Billion Since Geoff and I Already Are Paid That Much For Hosting Our New Show...''Extreme Home Makeovers:Party Dolphins Edition!''.And Thats Per Month. **

**Cody:Of Course I Was Spying On Them!The Codemeister Just Had Two Chicks In His Room At One Time! *Grins* Except One Of Them Was Sierra Who Took My...*Shudders* I'll Deal with That Later.**

**Sierra:I Don't Really Need the Money..I Only Joined this Show For CODY!**

**-Static-**

* * *

*In The Gym:Lindsay,Katie And Sadie*

Katie:Isn't It So Lucky We Landed On the Mattresses?

Sadie:Like Oh My Gosh!I Was Thinking That Too! *Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Lindsay:Whats a Mattress?

Katie:Oh You Know These Springy Things You Sleep On On Your Bed.

Lindsay:Oh..*Realizes Theres A Paintball Gun In Her Hand* What Does This Too? *Begins Playing Around with It and Accidentally Shoots Katie*

Katie:Lindsay!Why'd You Do That?

Sadie: Katie! *Glares at Lindsay* I'll Win For You...*Sadie Aims Her Gun As Lindsay Screams and Runs Out the Door*..I'm Like Not Done Yet!

Katie:Its Okay Sadie..It Was Only A Competition For Like 9..B-B-Billion Dollars Right?

Sadie:Right...*They Awkwardly Look At Each Other As Sadie Runs After Lindsay*

* * *

*At the Beach:Noah,Sam,Harold,Alejandro,Trent*

Alejandro:Well Gentlemen...Would Any Of You Fancy An _Alianza? _

Harold:Its Pronounced Alliance,GOSH!

Alejandro:I Meant That Word In Spanish You Do-I Mean Honest Mistake.

Noah:Right..You Think We're Going to Completely Ignore You Eliminated Us?

Trent:He Didn't Eliminate Me...But I'm Still Not Trusting Him!Because He Played A Part In Eliminating Gwen!

Sam:Actually..I Had To Watch That Episode to Gain Some Keys For ''Aeroplane Fliers'' And I Think Gwen Is One Of the People Alejandro Didn't Eliminate..

Trent:Oh...I'm Still Not Trusting Him!

Alejandro:Well Then..Suit Yourself *Is Confident In Shooting Trent As Trent Dodges and Harold Shoots Alejandro From Behind* You Imbecile!-I Mean Well Played...

Harold:Alright!Not That I Didn't Know I Was Going to Hit You Or Not Or Anything..

Noah:Why Are You Still Being Nice?You've Lost.

Alejandro:Oh I'm Trying to Change for the Better.

**-Static-**

**Noah:Like Anyone Would Believe That.**

**Sam:Woah!That Must Be Pretty Tough for the Guy! *Goes Back to Playing His Video Game***

**Alejandro:Its Obvious This Is All In Chris's Plan To Host A New Season..Have To Make Allies Don't I?..Oh And Harold Will Pay..**

**-Static-**

Noah:I'm Going to SO Hate Myself For Doing This. *Shoots Sam*

Sam:Hey! *The Color Seeps Into the Video Game As It Stops Functioning* Why'd You Do That?

Noah:I Have To Win Don't I?

Sam:But You Destroyed My Video Game!

Noah:Oh Go Shower Or Something..You Stink...Literally.

*Sam Looks Sad And Walks Away*

Trent:Harsh...

Noah:So Do You Want to Form An Alliance?

Trent:Yeah..Yeah...Sure...As Long as Gwen Can Join!

Harold:And I'll Be Joining Too,GOSH!

**-Static-**

**Alejandro:Remind Me To Look Out for Noah.**

**-Static-**

* * *

*Currently In The Sky:Mike,Anne Maria,Zoey*

Zoey:I Hope We Land Somewhere Safe!

Anne Maria:Can It Red!No One Asked Yous!

*Continues Putting On Hair Spray*

Mike: *Coughs* Anne Maria..Can You Please Stop!

*Anne Maria Sprays In Mike's Face*

Anne Maria:Thats For Pickin' Red Over Me!

*Mike Changes Into Svetlana*

Svetlana:Svetlana Vill Have None Of Ze Nonsense! *Kicks the Hair Spray Can Out Of Anne Maria's Hand As Anne Maria And Svetlana Start Shooting At Each Other*

Zoey: *Sigh* Guess You're Both Out..

*Zoey Lands On A Beach Lounger,Svetlana Lands Gracefully On The Ground While Anne Maria Bounces Off A Lounger Into a Palm Tree.*

* * *

At The Spa:Eva And Izzy.

*Some Spa Staff Try To Convince Eva to Try The Mud Bath Or the Massage*

Eva:Back Off! *Shows Her Gun As They Back Away* I'll Shoot Your Heads Off If You Come Near Me!

*Izzy Pounces On Eva*

Izzy:Eva!Izzy Requires Your Help!

Eva: *Barks* And Why Should I Help You?The Last Time I Helped You I Ended Up NOT COMPETING!

*Shoots A Paintball As Izzy Dodges*

Izzy:Woah There..Calm Down...I Promise We'll Both Split the Money If I Win!

Eva:Whatever..I'm Going to Return Home..And Forget About This Show After This Anyways. *Grumbles*

Izzy:Thats the Spirit!

* * *

At the Top Of The Cliff:Blaineley and Geoff.

Blaineley:Great!You Again...*Grumbles* Now Wheres My Gun?

*Geoff Has A Smug Grin On His Face As Blaineley Sees Her Gun Under His Foot*

Blaineley:Don't Do It!I-I'll Split the Money If I Win!

Geoff:Sorry Dudette..FOR BRIDGETTE! *Throws It Down As Geoff Shoots Blaineley*

Blaineley:I Hate You! *Tries to Pounce On Geoff As He Ducks And She Falls Down the Cliff*

Geoff: *Looks Down the Cliff* That Was Awesome!

**-Static-**

**Blaineley:Hey People Who Watch This Show!Forget About This And Start Watching My Show!All About Me! *She Gets Pulled Out As She Struggles* My Shoooowwww! *Her Grip Loosen As She Falls Outside***

**-Static-**

* * *

Near the Dock:Brick,Beverly and Dawn.

Brick:Once Again Thank You Ma'am For Letting Us Land Safely on the Ground. *Salutes Dawn*

Dawn:Oh It Was Nothing..You Don't Have to Listen To Your Dad All The Time Even Though You're Afraid Of Him Because I Can Sense Hes Not Watching This Show.

*Dawn Walks Away*

Brick:Uh..Pardon?

*B Points a Cuckoo Sign Towards Dawn*

Dawn:Beverly Please.

*B Sighs*

* * *

*On The Roof Of the Playa Des Losers Building:Heather,Gwen,LeShawna and Ezekiel*

*Heather and Ezekiel Are Hidden Behind Some Sort Of Vent While Gwen And LeShawna Are Hidden Behind A Broken Beach Lounger*

Heather: *Looks Up And Dodges LeShawna's Paint Ball* Listen,All You Have to Do Is Aim For Gwen!Got It?

Ezekiel:Gwen Is the Fat One,Right?

Heather:Shes the Blue Goth!

Ezekiel:Got It,Eh!

*Ezekiel Stands Up And While Dodging Paintballs Shoots Heather*

Heather:You Were Supposed to Aim For the Other Side You Nitwit!

*Gwen and LeShawna Laugh as They High Five*

Heather: *Groans* This Is The Second Time I've Gotten Cheated Out of this Competition Because Of You!Come Here You Little..

*Ezekiel Screams Like A Little Girl And Jumps Off the Room Into the Pool Below As Gwen And LeShawna Continue Showering Heather With Paintballs Until They Finally Go and Heather Screams As the Paint Makes Her Stick to the Ground.*

* * *

*Near the Tiki Bar:Justin and Lightning*

Justin: *Is Running Around Madly* Do Whatever You Want Just Don't Hit the Face!

Lightning: *Is Hiding Behind the Bar As He Takes Aim* The Lightning Doesn't Sha-Listen to Little Girls!

*Justin Panics and Accidentally Shoots Lightning*

Lightning:WHAT!?The Lightning Got Eliminated By A Girl!

Justin:I'm A Guy Who Values My Face!

Lightning:Lightning Ain't Gonna' Listen to Lies!

*Justin Runs Away*

Lightning:Hey Come Back Here!Lightning Isn't Done Yet! *Runs After Justin*

* * *

*In Beverly's Bedroom:Scott and DJ*

DJ: *Covers* Please Don't Hurt Me!

Scott:Relax Big Guy.I'm Not Going to Shoot You. *Looks Around the Room At Stuff* I Need An Ally Since I'm Sure No One Is Going to Ask Me To Be Theirs.

DJ:Okay I'll Be Yours...Just Aim That Gun Away From Me! *Scott Aims At DJ As DJ Screams and Runs Out*

Scott:Wait!Come Back! *Runs After DJ* I Was Joking!

* * *

_Chris:Attention Everyone Still in the Game!Please Come to the Main Grounds Immediately!Oh And No Shooting Anyone Till You Get Here!_

*Everyone Reaches the Main Grounds As They Glance at Each Other..Geoff Comes Last Due to Being Farthest Away*

Heather: *Smirks* You Got Eliminated?

Alejandro:Says The Girl Covered In Green Paint..

Heather:Shut Up..*Alejandro Grins*

Jo:Hey Wheres Chatter Box?

Chris:Oh We Locked Her Up In a Cage Because She Wouldn't Stop Annoying Me..Heh Heh..*No One Is Surprised* So The Second Part Of Your Quest For 9..Billion..Dollars-

Courtney:Stop Exaggerating!

Chris:Well Someones A Little Jealous...Anyways You're Going to Play Dodgeball Again!

*Grumbles are Heard*

* * *

*Scene Switch to Dodgeball Court*

Chris:So Chef Hatchet Will Be Assigning Your Teams-

Chef Hatchet:Chubby Twin,Crazy Girl,Farm Boy-

Scott:Hey!

Chef Hatchet:Muscle Woman Wearing Black,Home School,Stalker And Her Husband-

Cody:We're Not Really Married! *Sierra Pulls Him Into a Hug*

Sierra:Of Course We Are Codykins! *Giggles*

Chef Hatchet:Party Boy,Soldier,Book Worm, And DJ Make the First Team.

Noah:I Suppose He Means Me *Sighs*

Trent:Sorry If I Hit You..I'll Make Sure We Don't Choose You To Lose Though.

Chef Hatchet:Muscle Woman In Blue,Guy With Glasses,Both Blondes,Bubble Boy,Creepy Girl,Guitar Boy,Guy Who Thinks Hes Hot-

Justin:But I Am!

Lightning:But Shes A Girl!

Chef Hatchet:Ghetto Girl,Silent Guy,Goth In Blue And Goth In Red And Bubble Boy..Make Team Two!

Chris:So There Will Only Be One Round Of Dodgeball and the Winning Team Will Get To Choose 7 Members *Lindsay,Beth,Cody and Some Other People Gasp* To Get Eliminated. Start!

*Everyone Quickly Fights for the Dodgeballs*

*Cameron Tries to Throw A Ball As He Finally Lifts It And Drops It On Himself as Beverly Picks It Up*

*Beverly Throws At Dodges.*

*Sadie Throws At Runs Panicking And Dodges*

*Jo Throws at Gets Hit*

Jo:Ha!Take That Girl No One Likes!

Zoey:Mike Likes Me!If Thats Okay With You..

Vito:Yo,Eh!Mikes Taking A Nap!

*Ezekiel Throws At Eva,Eva Catches*

Eva:Don't Try Me Home School!

*Brings Zoey Back In As Jo Grumbles*

*Dakota Hits Takes the Hit*

Cody:Sierra!I Can Handle Myself!

*Geoff Throws At Hit.*

Justin:My Face!My Beautiful Face!

*Beverly Throws at Dodges*

*Dawn Uses Teleportation To Throw A Ball At Hit.*

Harold:Woah!Thats Some Mad Skills!

*Dawn Blushes*

*Izzy Throws at Hit.*

*Noah Tries to Throw At Catches*

Noah:Like I Said,Sports Not My Forte.

*Gwen Brings Lindsay Back In*

*Jo Throws at Hit*

*Gwen Sighs as Jo Smirks*

*Trent Throws At Dodges*

*Jo Throws At Hit.*

Cameron:I Can't Feel My Ribs..

*Brick Throws at Dodges*

*Dakota is About to Throw But Spends Too Long Posing and Gets Hit By Jo*

Dakota:Hey!I Wasn't Ready Yet!

*Geoff Throws At Hit*

Harold:Dang..

*Beverly Throws at Hit*

Scott:Karma Is A Pain In The Butt Isn't It?

*Zoey Throws at Dodges*

*DJ Throws at Hit.*

*LeShawna Throws at Dodges.*

*Izzy Throws at Hit As Izzy Cackles*

*Geoff Throws at Catches*

*Eva Brings Beverly Back In*

*Gwen Throws at Dodges*

*Eva Goes Crazy And Throws at Cody,Jo and Hit,Izzy Dodges And Jo Catches.*

*Jo Brings Scott Back In*

*Scott Throws at Hit*

*Gwen Throws at Dodges*

*DJ Throws at Hit*

*Dawn Throws at Hit.*

*Trent Throws at Catches*

*Geoff Brings Ezekiel Back In.*

*Ezekiel Throws at Catches.*

*Dawn Brings LeShawna Back In.*

*Eva Throws at Hit.*

*Geoff Throws at Hit*

Dawn:It Seems That Choice Might Have Been Wrong..

*Dawn Is Thinking as Jo Throws at Hit*

*Geoff Throws At Catches*

*Eva Brings Gwen Back In*

*Gwen,Trent and Eva VS. Jo And Brick*

*Jo Throws at Hit.*

*Eva Throws at Catches*

*Brick Brings Scott Back In*

*Gwen Throws at Dodges*

*Brick Throws at Hit*

*Scott Throws at Dodges*

*Eva Throws Pretends to Aim For Scott But Throws at Hit.*

*Scott Throws at Catches*

*Eva Brings Trent Back In*

*Trent Throws at Hit*

*Jo Uses Eva's Strategy to Aim For Eva But Throw at Hit.*

*Eva VS. Jo*

*Eva Throws at Catches*

*Jo Brings Geoff Back In*

*Geoff And Jo Both Throw At Catches Jo's And Uses It To Deflect Geoff' Hit.*

*Geoff Throws At Hit.*

Chris:And Geoff's Team Wins!

*Team One Cheers*

Chris:And Now You Must Pick Five People From Team 2 To Become Eliminated..

Geoff:Uh..I Pick Lindsay,Justin,Harold,Cameron and..The Girl With the Red Hair.

*Justin Is Relieved,Lindsay and Zoey Are Sad,Cameron Is Also Relieved As Harold Is Mad*

Harold:You Could've Picked The Strongest Players Like Eva,GOSH!

Geoff:Sorry Bro'.I Like The Competition!Its Awesome!

* * *

*Scene Switch To the Top of the Cliff*

Blaineley:Why Are We Here Again!?

Chris:We're Going to Relieve the First Ever Challenge of Total Drama!The Cliff Dive!Every Person To Not Jump Into the Water Is Eliminated.

Gwen:We Already Did This Challenge Again In All Stars...

Chris:You're Still Doing It.

Dawn:I Believe There Are Sharks In There.

Chris:As Long As You Land In the Safe Zone There Is A Very Small Chance Of Sharks Being There!

Scott:But Theres Still A Chance?There Wasn't A Chance Last Time..

Chris:Yeah We Decided The Viewers Found that Challenge We Made It Even MORE Dangerous!

Noah:Of Course You Did.

Ezekiel: *Faces the Others* So Ladies First,Eh!

*Eva Pushes Ezekiel As She And Jo Land In the Safe Zone*

Katie:You Can Do This Sadie!Just Imagine I'm There.

Sadie:Okay...*Closes Her Eyes And Holds Noah's Hand*

Noah:What Are You Doing?

Sadie:...*Walks Towards the Edge of the Cliff*

Noah:Oh Joy.

*Sadie Jumps Off With Noah As They Land In the Safe Zone And Sadie Squishes Noah.*

Gwen:Might As Well Do This Again. *Sighs*

*Gwen Jumps Into the Water Followed By LeShawna.*

Brick:I-I Really Would Like That Money But..

*Dawn Makes Brick Float As She Jumps Off And They Jump Very Slowly And Land Peacefully*

Sierra:I Never Did Get to Do This Challenge With On Hubbie!

Cody:Actually-

*Cody And Sierra Jump As They Land Outside the Safe Zone*

Sierra: *Throws Cody On Land As She Begins Fighting the Sharks*

Jo:Now THATS A True Opponent.

Eva:What Just Did You Just Say?!

*Eva And Jo Stare at Each Other and Begin Thumb Wrestling*

Dakota:But I'll Get My Hair Wet..

*Izzy Lifts Dakota*

Dakota:What Are You Doing?

*Izzy Throws Dakota Over the Edge As She Screams And Bumps Her Head On Many Rocks As She Lands In the Safe Zone*

Izzy:I Want To Try That Too!

*Izzy Also Jumps and Hits Her Head On Rocks and Lands In The Safe Zone*

Ezekiel:Why Does That Seem So Familiar? *Begins Thinking as Scott Pushes Him Over the Edge*

DJ:That Was Not Cool Dude!

Geoff:Yeah!

*Geoff and DJ Glance At Each Other and Smile As They Pick Scott Up And Throw Him Over the Edge*

Scott:There Are Sharks Down There!?*Lands Outside the Safe Zone As He Sees A Shark's Fin And He Jumps And Runs Onto Land As A Shark's Bite Is Heard*.

Trent:Guess Its My Turn? *B Nods As Trent Jumps*

Chris:Hey Everyone Again!Since No One Was Quitting I'm Going to Add Electric Eels Into the Water!

*B Takes A Step Back*

DJ:Nuh Uh Man..I'm Not Risking My Life For Money..Mama Always Said- *Chris Pushes Him Aside*

Chris:Save Us the Lectures..Seriously!

Geoff:It Can't Be That Bad Right?

*Geoff Jumps Off As A Shark Takes Away His Hat And He Gets Electrocuted*

Geoff:Hey!That Was My Lucky Hat Number Two!Not Cool,Bro!

Chris:I Presume You're Not Doing It Either?

*B Nods*

Chris:Alright So B And DJ Are Eliminated!

*B And DJ Are Both Sad*

* * *

*Scene Switch to Mess Hall*

Chris:Your Next Challenge Is To Eat This EXTREMELY Disgusting Meal Made Out Of Everything Chef Hatchet Could Find Which Includes Parts of the Sink,Kitchen Grease,Stuff From the Garbage and Some Animals!

Cameron:They're Know As Insects Actually.

Harold:Yeah,GOSH!

*Chris Glares at Harold and Cameron.*

Eva:Piece of Cake.

*Eva and Jo Quickly Finish Theres Followed By Izzy.*

Dawn:I Will Not Eat Such A VULGAR Meal Just For Money! *Pushes Her Plate Away As Owen Sneakily Eats It.*

Dakota:This Is For the Money,Right? *Slowly Starts Eating It As She Pukes All Over the Table Including LeShawna's Plate And Runs Out*

Sam:I'll Help You Dakota! *Runs After Her.*

LeShawna: *Nods* No Way In Heck Can You Make Me Eat That!

Ezekiel:What Are You Guys Talking About,Eh?This Is Delicious!

*Ezekiel Quickly Eats His*

Scott: *Finishes His* I've Eaten Worse Things.

Sadie:Ew,No Way!Like That Is So Disgusting! *Stands Up And Runs And Hugs Katie*

Katie:Oh My Gosh!I Actually Thought You Were Going to Die Eating That!

Brick:D-Die?! *Brick Quickly Refuses*

Sadie:I Know Right!Like At Least We Got Lindsay Eliminated!

*Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Eva:SHUT UP!

*Katie and Sadie Quiet Down*

Geoff:No Way Dude!Besides Me And Bridge Already Get Paid That Much Money Monthly By Hosting Our New Show!

Chris:Fine! *Glares at Geoff*

*Geoff Walks Towards Bridgette As They Go Outside and Begin Making Out*

Trent:Are You Going to Eat This?

Gwen:Well...If You Eat It.

Trent:Nah..

*Gwen Giggles*

Gwen:Sorry Isn't Worth the Cash.

*Noah Has Also Refused*

Noah:I Value My Taste Buds.

Cody:I'm Not Doing It Either-

*Sierra Stuffs the Plate Into Cody's Mouth*

Cody: *Is About to Vomit* Why'd You Do That?!

Sierra:We Could Use the Money For Our New Home!

*Cody Pukes On Sierra as Heather,Alejandro,Gwen And Some Other People Laugh*

*Sierra Drags Cody By The Ear*

Sierra:We're Going to Have A Little Talk,Mister!Remember Your Manners!

Cody:Help Me..*Gets Dragged Out*

Chris:And LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Noah,Dakota,Dawn,Brick And Sadie Have Been Eliminated!Oh And By The Way If You Guys Had At Least Tried It It Was Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream Covered In Paint...And Animals..Really Not That Bad.

Scott:Why Don't You Try Eating It?

Chris:No Thanks..I'm Fine.

*Scene Switch to The Campgrounds*

Chris:Alright Its Time For Your Next Challenge! *Sierra Throws Cody On the Ground* Wait Wheres Izzy?

Owen:She Ran Into the Forest..

Chris:Then Shes Out..Our Next Challenge Is Phobia Factor!Since None Of You Aside From Cody Have Faced Your Fears...Cody Automatically Moves Onto the Next Round!

*Eva And Scott Grumble*

Noah:This Game Is Just SO Fair...

Chris:Jo And Eva Meet Chef Hatchet In The Make Up Department. *Jo And Eva Become Wide Eyed* Ezekiel...We Have A Special Guest for You!

*A Clown Taps Ezekiel On His Back As He Screams and Runs Away*

Trent:I Thought Ezekiel Hadn't Experienced the Real World?

Chris:His Grandpa Was A Clown...Scott..You Have To Spend An Hour With...Fang! *Fang Smiles Deviously* And Sierra All You Have to Do Is Spend 10 Minutes Without Touching Cody!While Cody..Sings!

Scott:I'm Not Doing It!

Chris:You're Not Even Going to Try?

Scott:He Almost Killed Me Last Time!

Chris:Well Okay..Suit Yourself.

Sierra: *Hugs Cody* I'm Not Doing It Either!Cody Will Win It For Us,Right Codykins?

Cody:Well I Don't Know-*Sierra Steps On His Foot* Yes!

Chris: *Frowns* I Really Wanted to See You Face Your Fear..But Anyways Your Out!

* * *

*With Ezekiel and the Clown Near the Beach*

Trent: *Comes Running After Ezekiel* Ezekiel!Just Jump In The Water!

Ezekiel:Why,Eh?

Trent:Just Do It!

*Ezekiel Runs Off the Dock of Shame Into the Water*

Trent:Ha!Now The Clown Can't Get You Because His Make Up Will Run!

*The Clown Sadly Walks Away As Ezekiel and Trent High Five*

* * *

*In the Make Up Department:Chef Hatchet,Jo And Eva.*

Eva:Just Don't Try Anything Funny...OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Chef Hatchet:Chris Told Me You Had To Dye Yo' Hair!

Eva:Fine...

Chef Hatchet:Pink...For An Hour. *Snickers*

Eva:I'm Not Doing It!

Jo:Chickening Out Already Eva?You'll Lose the Money!

Eva:I Don't Care!I'm Not Looking Girly Like That Stupid Lindsay In Front Of Million Of Viewers!

Jo:Okay..At Least I Can Handle It!

*Eva Barges Outside*

*An Hour Passes As Jo Moves Onto the Next Round*

* * *

*On Pedastals*

Chris:Ezekiel...Cody...And Of You Will the Final And Richest Winner Of Total...Drama!But Who'll It Be?We'll Just See...You All Have to Knock Each Other Off the Platforms!Last One Standing...Wins! Go!

*Jo Swings Her Jousting Stick Around As Ezekiel And Cody Both Dodge It*

*Cody Has A Flashback Of Losing To Alejandro And Gets Angry As He Hits Ezekiel In The Face And Knocks Him Off As Everyone Gasps*

Sierra: *Cheers* Yeah Go Cody! *Faces Everyone* Thats My Hubby Out There!

*Cody And Jo Begin Swinging Their Sticks At Each Other And Collectively Try To Hit Each Other As They Keep Dodging...But ? Does A Back Flip And Throws ? Into the Water As Everyone Gasps Again And Its Silent...*

Chris:...And CODY IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA'S SECOND CHANCE!

*Everyone Bursts Into Cheers Even Jo Gives Cody A Hand Shake As Cody Smiles And Turns to Face Alejandro And Starts Chasing Him And Alejandro Runs With Heather Close Behind.*

Chris:And Thus Concludes..The Final *Sniff* Episode Of Total Drama...Tune In Next Time..Wait...There Won't Be A Next Time...*Bursts Into Tears as Chef Hatchet Picks Him Up And The Cast Have a Huge Party As The Screen Pans to the Sky.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:-Whew!I Enjoyed Writing That So I Hope You Enjoy Reading It!Don't Forget to Review!~Signing Out mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**Elimination Table For Total Drama:Second Chance.**

**Round 1:-Staci,Owen,Tyler,Courtney,Duncan,Bridgette,Katie,Sam,Alejandro,Anne Maria,Mike,Heather,Lightning,Beth And Blaineley.**

**Round 2:-Lindsay,Justin,Harold,Cameron And Zoey.**

**Round 3:-DJ And Beverly/B.**

**Round 4:-Gwen,Trent,Sadie,Dawn,Dakota,Noah,LeShawna,Izzy And Geoff.**

**Round 5:-Eva,Sierra And Scott.**

**Round 6:-Ezekiel And Jo.**

**Winner:-Cody!**


End file.
